Bro
by Meester Sqweed
Summary: Fin! Yumi is having a family member come home after 5 long years. He will be bringing along 3 friends. Will one of the friends cause problems for Yumi and Ulrich's relationship? A person that will cause problems for everyone will show up, too.
1. Who?

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

Yumi had been acting strange all month. Aelita noticed right away because she was living at the Ishiyama house.

It all started when Yumi had gotten an e-mail on the 2nd day of April, and it made her scream. Aelita and Mrs. Ishiyama came rushing in to see what caused Yumi to scream. "He's coming home! He's coming home at the end of the month! He's staying for a YEAR!"

"Who is, Yumi? Who's coming?"

"Chen! Chen is coming back!"

Aelita stared blankly at Yumi. Mrs. Ishiyama had tears in her eyes. "Are you serious? Are you sure that this isn't some April Fool's joke? Are you sure that Chen is coming back this month? If this is some sort of April Fool's joke, those people are really mean."

"Who is Chen? Why is everyone so happy about someone coming?"

"Chen is my older brother. He left 4 years ago and we haven't seen him since he left, I know that he was only 14 when he left, but he was allowed to leave because he was tall and we have family in Canada. Mom, he said in the e-mail that he wanted to bring along three friends. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. As long as he is really coming home, anything is fine."

The boys asked Yumi why she had been acting soo strange, but all she did was smile and have a dreamy look on her face. They would ask Aelita, but all she would do is smile and tell them to wait for the end of the month.

Yumi had also been on her phone text messaging someone a lot, but the only person that she would let see them would be Aelita.

Everyday after their classes were done, the girls would walk back to the Ishiyama house and they would talk and laugh together, and the boys were tired of it. It had been going on all month. The boys knew something was going on, but they didn't know exactly what.

The boys decided to follow the girls on the 29th. It was two days before the end of the month, and they needed to find out what was happening. The boys followed the girls at the end of the day. This is what they heard while they followed. They saw Aelita whisper something into Yumi's ear and she nodded and laughed. The boys were to far way to hear what Aelita had whispered to Yumi.

"I can't believe that he is coming today. He just text me that he was on a plane here! He sent me pictures of what his friends and himself look like. From the pics that he sent me, they seem really nice. He has changed a lot. I jus hope that he doesn't look that way for real. I think that one of the girls took the pic as a prank and sent it to me. He was asleep! He is the best person that I have ever known, though."

"From what you told me, he is a really great person. I can't wait to meet him. Grent sounds interesting, too. I think that the girls got Chen's phone, and then sent the text message to give you the heads up. They seem really nice. I hope that they can help us with Sissi. Taking the pictures of the boys asleep was just too funny. I have a question. Where is Chen going to sleep? And where is every one else going to sleep?"

"Simple. Chen and one of the girls can sleep on the floor of my room. You can sleep in the pull out bed under mine. Grent and the other girl can sleep in the master bedroom with mom. That is what I think we should do. Or you, me, and Chen can sleep in my room. Mom and one of the girls can sleep in the master bedroom, and Grent and the other girl can sleep in the guest room. You will need to move your things into my room from the guest room."

"That will be fine. I can't come to pick them up with you, though. I need to go to the library and study. I will help you get ready for them to come. I have my key and if you aren't back when I get back, I can let myself in."

That was all the boys heard, because they reached the Ishiyama house. "Who is Grent?" Jeremy wondered out loud.

"Who is Chen?" asked Ulrich.

"It sounds to me that someone is jealous of the two mystery men in the girl's life. It also sounds like the girls are really excited about the guys and their girl friends. But it also sounds like Yumi really likes the guy called Chen, and she hasn't seen him in a while. Maybe he is someone from Japan." stated Odd. They growled at Odd, and he laughed.


	2. Eh?

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

THAT NIGHT

"Hurry mom. We don't want them to have to take a taxi." Yumi was really excited about her older brother coming back.

"Okay dear. Let's eat dinner first. His plane doesn't land for two hours, so settle down." Yumi could tell that her mother was also excited. They ate their dinner quickly and Yumi made a sign that had her last name on it.

"Remember mom. You stay in the car and I will hold the sign over my face so he won't see me. Aelita, I can't wait for you to meet him. I hope that you are here before we are. If you do get back before us, turn on the porch light. We will do the same if we are back before you."

Yumi washed the dishes and got ready to go. She made a sign for when Chen is coming out of the terminal. They were able to make it to the airport in time to hear that Chen's plane had just landed and Yumi got out of the car and held the sign right in front of her face.

She eventually saw Chen coming out of the airport, and made sure that her face was hidden by the sign.

"Did anyone ask for a car in my name? I know that I didn't," asked Chen.

"None of us did. It must be some sort of prank." A girl had answered.

Yumi spoke without moving the sign. "Gawd, you're still a little mouse."

Yumi moved the sign down to show half of her face. She saw her brother standing right in front of her. The boy looked confused as to held the sign.


	3. Wow

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

"Yumi? Yumi, is that you? You little raven!"

"Yep. I can't believe that you've finally come home. I see that you remember your name and mine."

"How did you know that we were coming today?"

"Why don't you ask one of the girls."

Chen turned to see the girls smiling. "You told her. How did you get her phone number? I was going to surprise them!"

The girl with the curly hip length blond/brown hair answered. "We took your phone on the plane and took some pictures while you were asleep. I am pretty sure that Yumi got the pictures. I want some copies of both of them. I am sure that Lori would like some, too. The whole school would like to see how they look when they sleep. Especially Xou." Tara smiled like a little imp. Chen just groaned.

"That's right, and I put them into a file that only I can get into. No body can delete them without deleting other pictures, like the one with you, Chen trying to reach me in the cherry tree in our backyard. Or some others that I took in hiding, like you and Hilda. Then again, you can't even erase them. I will show Lori and Tara them at home. They are staying there for a while."

Chen had an embarrassed look on his face. With that goofy look on his face, Yumi was finally able to get a good look at her brother.

Chen looks almost exactly like Yumi, but he has a shorter hair cut, smaller forehead, he wears baggy black pants and a black sweatshirt, and he was two feet taller than Yumi.

"You have changed a lot since I last saw you. You were shorter, you had longer hair, and you enjoyed pink, yellow, light purple, and all of the colors that other girls like. Though, most of the times that I saw you, you were with Rave and the other birds. You were mostly with Rave, but the other birds were almost always there."

Now it was Yumi's turn to look embarrassed. The others looked baffled. "Who is Rave? What do you mean by other birds? Do you mean like girls that talk and laugh a lot or real birds? Is Rave your boyfriend, Yumi?" These questions were asked by Grent. Yumi laughed.

"No! Rave is, was my bird friend. The other birds were real birds. I would like it if Chen would leave Rave out of it. Rave died last year. How is Chico? Have you heard from Hilda lately?" Yumi asked, changing the subject.

"Chico is fine. If I remember correctly, you were the one who scared away Hilda. She ran out of the house without saying good-bye and it was because you had to bring in Jeff and announce that he was dead. You were about 6 and I haven't heard from any of the girls that you scared off. Why did you have to bring in your dead lizard? Yumi, I can't believe that you would blame those girls. Even though they did ask to see them."

"I wanted you to burry him. He needed a burial like Hary, Lizzie, and Popa. She was the one who killed him. She was the one who asked to see my pet, and when I gave her Jeff, she threw him against the wall. If the impact didn't kill him her scream did. Before any of you ask who Hary, Lizzie, and Popa were, they were my other lizards. Each one were killed by his girlfriends."

Yumi looked at Chen's friends. Tara was a girl with long (hip length), curly, blond/brown hair. She was about 4 years older than Yumi and 6 inches shorter than Chen. Lori was a girl with blond hair that has blue tips, and it went up to her upper back. She was about Yumi's age, and is 3 inches taller than Yumi. Grent was a boy with spiked, short, black hair. He was about 1 year older than Yumi, and he was 6 inches taller than her. They all had a nice copper skin color.

"I'm hoping that the girls could help me with something. It does not involve either of you boys. If I catch either of you eavesdropping, I will beat you down. On the car ride home, I'll tell you about Kadic and my new friends."

Yumi let the girls get in and then she punched Chen in the arm. "That is for leaving and not even contacting us in over 4 years." She got in after Grent and Chen went into the front.

"Hi mom. Why did you have to punch me, Yumi? That really hurt! Did you go to the gym every day since I left? You still look like the weakling that I left behind, other than the height. Watch out Grent! She permanently bruised my muscle!" Grent had a worried look on his face.

Yumi gave him a threatening look and looked out the window. She saw out of the corner of her eye that her mom looked at Chen and pinched him.

"That is for leaving us. You knew that your father had bad health and you just left. I bet that you are the reason his health got worse. I missed you, but you coming back still doesn't patch up for what you did to our family. You know that Yumi would miss you the most and at the age of 11 you left her to grow up without her older brother." She said all of this in Japanese so his guests didn't know what she was saying. Yumi also spoke in Japanese.

"Chen, I get to punch you 3 more times. Each time is for the years that you haven't been here. I will get you when we get out."

"You will get 3 more pinches from me, also. I needed you here for the past four years. We have tried to contact you a year after you left. Your father died that year. You should have left something that would have told us how to contact you. We love you but we have been angry with you for leaving us."


	4. G'Night

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

On the car ride back to the Ishiyama house, Yumi told them how her life had changed since she last saw Chen. Yumi had told him about Kadic and her friends. "I hope that you can come to visit them tomorrow." 

"I can't wait to meet your friends. I am sure that they are really nice. We'll drop you off tomorrow and that is when I can meet your friends."

"I am sure that you will like them. Aelita is staying with us. She is the only one who knows who you are and when you are coming. Actually, the only one who knows that you are coming. You will like her. She has pink hair and she is also very fit and good at dodging things. Jeremy has blond hair and he and Aelita are the brains. Odd is, well, odd. He has some purple in his blond hair and he does his best not to use his brain most of the time. When he does use it, he has some really good ideas and he surprises us all. He wears a lot of purple, so don't be surprised when you see him.

"Ulrich is really good at soccer and he is funny. He has brown hair, and he is liked by all of the girls at Kadic. There is one in particular that really likes him. She is Sissi. She has a really annoying voice and she has long black hair. She will do anything to get Ulrich to go out with her. She might think that you are a new student and she might want you to go out with her. She is such a jerk.

"I'm in a band. My friends and I made a band after our first year at Kadic. Aelita and Jeremy are the people in charge of tech support. Odd is the drummer and Ulrich is the male singer. He isn't that bad. I am the female singer, and I also play the electric guitar. Odd, Ulrich, and I sing, but I am the lead singer. We have soo much fun and we are going to play at the spring dance. Anyone can sing at the dance, but most people choose to listen to a band.

"We are called the Pop Rock Progressive. Everyone at Kadic loves our band. Even Sissi can't complain about us. Tara will be sleeping in my room with Aelita and myself. You three will be sleeping in the guest room. We can switch tomorrow, but for tonight you will need to deal with the sleeping arrangements."

AT THE HOUSE

When the group got home, they found the porch light on.

"Aelita is home. She'll be the first of my friends you'll meet."

When they got inside, they found the pink haired girl sitting on the couch watching TV. "Aelita, we're home. I'd like you to meet my brother Chen and his friends Grent, Tara, and Lori."

"Hi. I am pleased to meet you. I am sure that Yumi has told you about me. I would talk to you guys and learn more about you, but it is 10:00. We have school tomorrow." Aelita led the way upstairs. She took Grent, Lori, and Chen to the guest room and Yumi took Tara to her room.

"I want you and Lori to help me get at Sissi's nerves. I like Ulrich, but I don't think that he likes me. I think he likes me as a friend, but I want him to like me like me. He is really funny and I want him to be mine."

"That's very sweet. I hope that you don't snore. I want to sleep without earplugs for a while. Oh! I almost forgot about Cicila. She is my pet rat."

Aelita came in while Yumi asked Tara who Xou is. "You said that she would really like to have the picture of Chen sleeping."

"She is like your Sissi. She loves Chen and she would do anything to have him. She has gone out with almost everyone at our high school, and she only has to go out with Chen to have gone out with all the boys. It is so annoying. She thinks that Chen is hers, but she's in her own dream world."

"What grade are Lori and Grent in?"

"Lori is in 9th grade and Grent is in 10th. Both Chen and I are hoping to graduate next year. We came here as exchange students. We're going to be at Kadic. I can't wait to see the school."

"Oh crap! It is 11:00! We have to get to bed. Night, Tara. Night, Aelita. See you all in the morning."


	5. Skoo

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

Yumi, Chen, Grent, Tara, Lori, and Aelita went to Kadic the following morning. Yumi, Lori, Aelita, and Tarai snuck up on Chen and Grent while they were talking on the steps. Yumi and Aelita did running jumps, and they landed nicely on the boy's shoulders. Yumi on Chen and Aelita on Grent. 

"What the crap!? Hey! Get off!"

"No. You and Grent have to walk us to school like this. And if you try to get us off, you'll just get hurt. This is also payback for leaving. Aelita didn't want to be left out of the fun so she just jumped onto Grent's shoulders."

Lori and Tara were laughing at this sight.

"Grent, want to know what we should do." Chen had a sly smile on his face.

"What should we do, Chen?" Grent knew what his friend was thinking.

"We should race to see who can get to the school first. Lori just needs to get on Tara's shoulders."

"Okay." Lori did a vault over a hedge and landed on Tara's shoulders. Tara didn't seem bothered by the weight.

"Let's go!"

They ran. Tara let the boys run ahead and then when she was near the school, she ran. She whizzed by the boys like Lori wasn't even on her shoulders. When the boys reached the place where the group normally met, Tara and Lori were talking with Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich.

Jeremy and Odd were sitting on the bench and Ulrich was standing against the tree. Lori and Tara were standing in front of them. They could see Sissi hovering nearby with Nicholas and Herb. Sissi saw Yumi and Aelita coming with a bunch of other people and wondered who they were.

"About time you boys got here. We were about to go to the principal without you." Lori said.

"You two are such a sight. You couldn't beat a girl with another girl that was heavier on her shoulders. That is sad," Tara said with a shake of her head.

Both girls stood on the boy's shoulders and did a front flip off. They both landed on their feet.

"Guys, I want you to meet some people. This is Chen and Grent. You already met Lori and Tara. They are the reason that Aelita and I have been so out of it lately. Please be nice to them, they got here last night off the plane from Thunder Bay and I am sure that they would like a nice welcome. They're supposed to be exchange students. Lori is in 9th grade, like me, and Grent is in 10th grade. Tara and Chen are going to be graduating this year."

"Hi." "Hello." "Pleased to meet ya."

"That is great. Why didn't you tell us that you were going to bring some exchange students?"

"Odd, these aren't just exchange students. If they were they wouldn't be staying at Yumi's house. I was almost sure that you would've figured that out from the info that you got when you followed us yesterday. That's right, we knew that you guys were following us. What do you think I had whispered to Yumi? I can hear a lot better than you think that I can. You should learn to walk quieter. I almost couldn't hear Ulrich, and Jeremy had his backpack full of books so they would knock together about every block."

Yumi turned to Chen and Grent. "I don't see why you guys couldn't beat girls. From what Tara told me, you guys go to the gym everyday and do a work out. Lori can eat more food than Odd, so she would weigh more than us. Still, Aelita and I weigh about the same, and you couldn't beat Tara with Lori on her back. She could probably run a marathon with Lori on her back and still win first. That is sad." When Yumi had finished lecturing them, both boys had an embarrassed look on their face.

Chen made a puppy face and asked if she could forgive them for being out of shape and slow runners. Yumi tired to keep a straight face, but she failed and laughed.

"Sure. I'll just feel sorry for both of you when Jim finds out that you are out of shape and need exercise. I bet that all of us will feel sorry for you."

The boys were surprised by this, because they could never do a puppy face and get away with anything. Well, by now, Sissi was annoyed that she hadn't been noticed, so she walked over to them.

"Hello," she said in her high pitched voice. "I'll welcome you to Kadic myself. You shouldn't hang around with these losers. I am the crowd that you should hang around with. I am Sissi, the principal's daughter, and these are my friends, Nicholas and Herb. It would do you well to be nice to me and stay with my group. I haven't seen you around here so you must be new. I'll show you around after I am done showing my sister, Xou, around." Grent made a face.

"Why would I want to have someone who's at least 5 years younger than me to show me around, when I can have my little sister show me around?"

"That's right, Chen. You don't know Kadic. I'll show you around. Follow me." Yumi led Chen away from Sissi and the others. She just didn't want Chen to loose him temper.

"Man, I didn't know that Xou had a sister." Yumi laughed.

"I didn't know that Sissi had a sister. Then again, I never told anyone that I had a brother. I didn't tell anyone because I was mad at you for leaving and sad that you left. Why didn't you tell me why you left? "

Chen didn't have time to answer because at that exact moment, a car came speeding right at them. Chen saw the person at the wheel and panicked. Chen jumped out of the way in time, but Yumi wasn't as lucky. Chen had seen the car coming and assumed that she had seen it, too. He knew that he was wrong when he heard a scream and the sound of metal hitting bones.

Chen turned around and saw that Yumi had been hit by the car. He raced over to her and picked her up. He ran as fact as he could to where the group was. "Where is the infirmary? This is urgent." Aelita took one look at Yumi, and volunteered. They ran towards the infirmary.


	6. The Infirmary

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

Nurse Perraudin looked at the boy who was carrying a young girl and the girl who was accompanying him. She knew that the girl accompanying him was Aelita. The girl in the boy's arms didn't seem to have anything wrong with her. "What is the problem?"

"My sister was hit by a car. She's a student here. Her name is Yumi Ishiyama. We were walking and a car came speeding towards us. I thought that she saw the car, but I was wrong."

Nurse Perraudin nodded and had Chen put Yumi on a bed. She left the room to call Mrs. Ishiyama. Aelita looked at Chen. "I need to get to class. The bell is about to ring, so I think that you should see the principal. 'Bye"

Chen waited in the infirmary until Mrs. Ishiyama came. "I need to see the principal about checking in. I'll come back during lunch to check on her." Chen left and went to the principal. When Chen got to the principal's office, he could tell that the classes had already started. "Excuse me, sir. I am Chen Ishiyama. I'm an exchange student from Thunder Bay. I'm sorry that I'm late coming to you. My sister was hit by a car. I had to stay with her until my mother came."

"Okay. You'll be in Mr. Fumet's class. He is in room 253. Please head to your class. Are you, by chance, related to Yumi Ishiyama? If you are related to her, why do you live in Canada?"

"I am related to her. I left my family to get a better education." That was a lie, but Chen couldn't tell him the truth.

Chen went to room 253. He opened the door and went to the man sitting behind the desk. "I am Chen Ishiyama. I am an exchange student from Thunder Bay. I was assigned to your class."

"Welcome Mr. Ishiyama. Class, this is Chen Ishiyama. He is the last of our exchange students from Thunder Bay."

Chen nodded to the class, then sat down next to Tara in the back row. He avoided Xou on his way to the back row. Xou saw him and wondered why he didn't sit down by her.

When Chen had sat down Tara whispered, "Is Yumi alright? I wish that I could have helped you out. She is a really nice girl. Did you see who the driver was?"

"I'm not really sure how Yumi's doing. Mom came about two hours after the nurse called. She was in work, and had to get her boss to let her come down. I saw who the driver was. It was Yune. I thought that we had lost him after the plane trip. Why did he hit Yumi, though?"

"I'm not sure."

Chen was silent the rest of class. He would occasionally look up at the clock to see what time it was. When it was time for lunch, he was the last one to leave the class. "Chen, I would like to see you for a moment."

"I'll go check on Yumi while you talk with Mr. Fumet." Tara had just passed. Chen nodded and turned to look at Mr. Fumet.

"Mr. Ishiyama, I would like to know why you were late. This being your first time here, I will wait for a good excuse. I give a student till lunch is over to give a good reason for why they were late to my class. You will get till the end of the day." Chen sighed.

"Mr. Fumet, I was late because I was at the infirmary. I had to wait for my mother to get there. My sister was hit by a car today before class started. I was lucky that I got to class at all. My mother's boss normally wouldn't let his workers leave until their lunch break. They have their lunch break to deal with the problem. I was with my sister from 7:30 till 10:50. I went to the principal to get my class number. If you don't believe me, you can check with the infirmary. My sister's name is Yumi Ishiyama."

Mr. Fumet thought about the information that he just received. He picked up the phone and called the infirmary. "Hi Yolande. I am calling to see if you have a student by the name of Yumi Ishiyama." He waited while Betty replied. "Thank you, Yolande. I hope that she has a speedy recovery. 'Bye."

He turned to Chen. "Your sister was sent to the hospital about five minutes ago. I am sorry that I kept you. You probably would have liked to ride with her to the hospital. Ms. Bronsh went with her. Mrs. Ishiyama had to get back to work. I will excuse you from your classes for the rest of the day if you want to stay with your sister. Tell Ms. Bronsh that she should return to class when lunch time is over. It ends at 1 o'clock."

Chen nodded and left. He wanted to tell the group that he was going to the hospital and was going to stay there all day. When he got to the lunchroom, he spotted Odd from his hair and the mountain of food in front of him. He walked over there as fast as he could.

"Hi. I'm not going to be here for the rest of the day. I am going to the hospital to check on Yumi. Mr. Fumet said that he would excuse me for the rest of the day. Odd, be careful not to challenge Lori to an eating contest. She will win and there is always something at stake when she gets challenged. If you know what is good for you, I suggest that you listen to me. I have got to go. Don't tell Xou where I went. She will want to follow me, and she will get on my last nerve. Bye." They just stared at Chen as he left.

Chen was almost to the gate when he heard her. "Oh Chen darling! Where are you going? Class is almost going to start and wouldn't you like to walk me to the class?" It was Xou. She looks a lot like Sissi, but with died blond hair, yellow clothing, and had on more make-up.

"Xou, I am not in the mood for you today. It's like my life has just been shattered. I have to get to the hospital right now. I need to tell Tara to get back to school and I need to stay there. Get away from me and stay away. I am not in the mood for you."

"Fine. Who could be more important than me today? Even if they are in the hospital."

Chen tried to keep his cool. "My baby sister is lying in a hospital bed and all you can talk about is how important you are! How stupid can you be?"

Chen ran away from her before she could respond and he took out his cell. He hit the number for Tara and told her that she had to get back to class. He would be there in 10 minutes. He ran and didn't notice the car that was following him._ I will get you next time, Chen. You were lucky that after I hit her and that I didn't come back for you._

Chen finally made it to the hospital. He asked where he could find Ms. Ishiyama. The nurse on call said that she was in intensive care and only family members could visit her. "I am her brother. I am Chen Ishiyama."

"Yes, you do look like her. You can go in. Remember, she is in intensive care. Fifth level, room 56."

When Chen got to the room, he was surprised to still see Tara. "Why are you still here? I am sure that class has already started. I had to walk here. Well, run. I also had to deal with Xou. That must have taken 5 minutes." Tara held up her watch to show him that it was only 12:30. "You must have power walked to get here. I should get back to school so I can eat something, if there is anything left after Odd and Lori." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She left the room and left Chen with Yumi. He touched his cheek softly, where Tara had kissed him.

"Do you like her?" Chen jumped. He had been in such a hurry that he didn't know that she was up.

"Yumi! You're up! How long have you been up? If you are up, why are you in intensive care?"

"I woke up 2 minutes ago. I did see Tara kiss you. You seemed to like it. Well, do you like her?" Yumi didn't want to tell Chen that Tara used her Lyoko ability of Heal to wake her up and deal with some of the lesser wounds. (Tara had explained to Yumi that she could heal people, and was all ready to tell Yumi about Lyoko, but Yumi already knows that.)

"I do like her. She's a great person, and I don't think that I can tell her because I am afraid that she'll reject me. I don't think that I could tell her. It seems to me that you have someone's fancy. Ulrich looked pretty jealous that you were on my shoulders. He seems like a nice person, and it seems that you like him."

"Ulrich is my friend. He's nice. I'm just not going to be one of the girls that are always trying to get Ulrich to go out with him. He is just my friend." She couldn't hide her blush.

Chen smiled slightly. "If you don't have anyone to go to the spring dance with, I am sure that Grent would like to go with you."

"I am going to be doing the songs. I'll have no time to dance with people. I don't want to go with somebody. I need my cell. I have to make a call. Wait. They're probably in class. Never mind. I should go to sleep. I need my rest. You can sit in one of the uncomfortable seats if you want."

Yumi pretended to sleep. She went into Tara's mind. _Chen is a great person, and he is sort of cute.//Tara, I have to tell you something. Yumi could just imagine what Tara would've done when she heard that Yumi was in her mind. Chen just told me that he likes you. Oh, and I wanted to know if you could sing with me at the spring dance. You just have to sing one song, then you can dance with Chen all you want. Aelita will be singing, too. And I'm going to try and get Lori to sing, also.// I'm in. Did you hear my thought just now?//Yes. I think that it's cute. Bye!_

Yumi went into Odd's mind by mistake instead of Lori's. _Lori is so cute! I wish that I could get up the nerve to ask her to the spring dance. She can eat more than me! Nobody has ever beaten me at an eating contest before! I wonder how she stays so skinny when she eats so much.//Odd! Oooooh! You like Lori! I am going to tell her and Jeremy and Ulrich and Chen and Grent and Aelita and Tara!_ She didn't hear Odd respond because he had shouted "Don't you dare tell! I'll get you if you tell!" It was too late to realize his mistake. Everyone in the class was staring at his like he was a crazy person.

"Sorry," he said, with an embarrassed look on his face.

Yumi went into Lori's mind._ Lori! Guess what I just found out. I went into Odd's mind and he was thinking about you. I was wondering if you could sing with me during the spring dance. You only have to sing one song, then you can go back to eating.//Okay. Did you say that Odd was thinking about me? What was he thinking?//He thinks that you look really good, and he wants to take you to the spring dance, but he is afraid. Do you want to go with him to the dance?//Why, I don't know.//I should go._

After a while, Yumi fell asleep.


	7. Aw Crap

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

When Yumi woke up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She saw black. She blinked a couple of times and still saw black. _What's going on!_ She moved her body and just got pain. Then she remembered what had happened.

"Chen! Chen! Where are you?" She yelled because she was starting to panic.

"I am right here, to your left. Turn your head towards me."

Yumi turned her head towards Chen. "Where are you, Chen?! I can't see you. This isn't funny!"

"Yumi, don't play with me. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I can't see you. I only see black."

She heard Chen run out of the room. She made the bed go up so that she could sit up. She heard Chen return with another person. "What is the problem?"

"Yumi says that she can only see black. I was right in front of her and she said that she couldn't see me. I think that something is wrong with her eyes."

"Okay. I'll look at her. Hi, Yumi. I am Dr. Lesly. I am going to check out your eyes. I'm going to shine this light into your eyes."

Dr. Lesly pulled out a mini flashlight and turned it on. She shone the bright light into Chen's eyes, making him flinch and close his eyes. She shone it in Yumi's eyes and she just stared at it. She shone it there for a while.

"Chen! Chen I'm scared! What's wrong? Why can I only see black? What type of test is she doing? Why can't I see anything?"

"Yumi, you have two types of news, good and bad. I will tell you the bad news first. You are temporarily blind. I don't know how long it will take for you to regain your sight. I don't want to alarm you, but you might not get your sight back. The good news is that you can be signed out. Your bones have already healed and you will just feel some pain every now and then. You had an amazing recovery. 18 hours! You will need to get check-ups every month. Mr. Ishiyama, will you sign these papers for Yumi's release?"

Chen quickly signed the papers and went to Yumi. "I need you to put out your hand. It will be easier for you. I will need you to stand up and put your hands on my shoulders."

Yumi blindly stuck out her hand and jabbed Chen in the eye. "OW!"

"What happened? Did I do something?"

"You got your hand in my eye!"

"Sorry!" Yumi and Chen both laughed.

Chen grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He put her hand on his shoulder and she put her hand on the other. Yumi jumped onto his back and he started to walk (Yumi was kept in the clothes that she came in). When they were away from the hospital, Chen told Yumi, "I am going to call you princess. That's the way that you are going to be treated for a while."

"Princess is Aelita. After the first time we met Aelita, she was given that nickname."

Chen walked back home with Yumi on his back. Yumi took a nap while he was walking. Yumi woke up when they reached the house. Chen rang the doorbell and Lori answered. "Yumi! You're back! Did you just get out of the hospital? Why are you on Chen's back?"

"Chen, put me down. I can get through my house. I need to sit down on the couch."

Chen slowly put Yumi down and let her go through the doorway. Yumi went through and she kept her hand on the wall so she would know where she was going. When she reached the living room, she made her way slowly to the couch. She sat down and she heard Aelita say, "Oh no!"

Luckily she said it quietly and she was sitting right next to Yumi. "I think that Yumi should go to bed. It is 9 and we should go to bed. After the accident, she must be tired and weak. Chen, could you please help me get her to bed." Yumi knew that Aelita's eyesight was good and she saw how foggy her eyes were.

"Yumi, I'll help Chen with you during school. Chen, don't tell anyone yet. I think that Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd would like to know when Mrs. Ishiyama, Lori, Grent, and Tara find out. Tell Lori and Tara that you will sleep in Yumi's room tonight. Grent went out for a jog before bed."

Chen nodded and went back down stairs. "I am going to sleep in Yumi's room tonight. We are all going to bed early and we don't want anyone to disturb Yumi." Chen went back upstairs and went to Yumi's room.


	8. Xana

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

When Chen woke up, Yumi and Aelita were up and dressed. "Good morning, Chen." Yumi said with a smile.

"Can you see again?"

"No, but you make a lot of noise and the noise stopped."

"Remember, Chen. Don't tell anyone. I am going to help Yumi. Our teacher will be the only one who will know. She will let me help Yumi."

Chen nodded and, when the girls left, got ready for school. When they walked, Yumi and Aelita walked ahead of them and Aelita had her arm on Yumi's elbow. When they got to school, they went to the classroom and went to Mr. Chardin's desk. "Excuse me, Mr. Chardin, I'll need to help out Yumi today during class. She has lost her sight for a while and she'll need my help."

"Okay. Ms. Ishiyama, you will need to listen to the class. I will tape my lessons for you to listen to and tape the notes for you on the same tape. Sit down in the back. The bell will ring soon." Yumi sat in a corner and Aelita sat next to her. The bell rang and Mr. Chardin's class came in.

When class let out for lunch, Mr. Chardin called Yumi and Aelita up. "I have the tape for you. Listen to it and return it to me so I can put some more things on the tape." Mr. Chardin gave Aelita the tape and they went down for lunch.

Aelita got the trays and set one down by Yumi. Yumi smelled the food and picked out the stuff that she would eat. _Aelita, do the boys look curious as to what you just did?// They look confused. Sissi is coming. Think up a good insult._

Sissi came by and stopped by Yumi instead of Ulrich. The group looked surprised by this. "Yumi, could I talk with you and Aelita?"

"I- I guess so."

Yumi and Aelita got up and Aelita grabbed Yumi's arm. They followed Sissi and both wondered why she wanted to talk with them.

"Yumi, I was outside the door when I heard you and Aelita talking with Mr. Chardin. I feel really sorry for you. I think that daddy could get you and Aelita a temporary room in the girl's dorm. This should help with your problem. I want to help you. I have a cousin who was blind. I'm willing to keep your secret. I hope that I can help you out."

Aelita and Yumi thought that this was weird. "That is a nice gesture, but I think that I can manage. You had better keep my secret or when I get my eyesight back, you will regret it."

They both left and walked around campus. "Aelita that's not Sissi. She wouldn't act like that. Call Tara and ask her to scan Lyoko with her mini computer."

Aelita called and when she hung up she told Yumi that XANA has activated a tower. They both knew he could have taken over Sissi.

Aelita led Yumi to the manhole and they went to meet Odd, Ulrich, Tara, and Lori in the transfer room. Jeremie was in the computer room. Tara had given him the disks that held their information.

"Okay. Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita will go in first. Tara, Lori, and Odd you will be transferred next. Ready? Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita. Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. Virtualization. Ready Lori? Odd? Tara? Scanner Odd, Scanner Lori, Scanner Tara. Transfer Odd, Transfer Lori. Transfer Tara. Virtualization."

IN LYOKO- Forest area

When they came up on the computer, Yumi was sort of blurred. That's odd, but there didn't seem to be any problem when she was scanned.

Lori had a one-piece, dark blue, leather suit. She wore small heels and she had a blue saphire necklace that was in the shape of a diamond (this was used for her special ability, to strike her enemies with a large, blue lightning bolt). She had really short hair that was gray and blue. She had wolf ears and a wolf tail. She attacked with the large wolf claws on the gloves that were on her hands.

Tara had on one of those tan ice skating outfits on, with tan tights, and tan heeled boots. Her curly blonde hair was in two buns on the top of her head, and she had a rattail whip on her hip.

"You have 6 crabs and 5 hornets. The tower is five yards away."

"Lori, Tara, you two take the hornets and Yumi, Odd, and I will take the crabs. Aelita, you should hide behind the trees. Let's go!"

Everyone went to defeat the monsters._ Where are they? They are forward_. _Okay_. Yumi ran in the direction of the monsters, but she was stopped by something. Yumi tried to move around it, but something was always there to stop her. She tried to go backwards, but it was there, too. She heard a laugh that sent chills up her spine.

"Yumi. You can't get out. I know your weakness. You can't see me. Your friends don't know what's going on. They have already defeated the monsters, but they can't get to you."

Yumi screamed, "Leave me alone!"

"Why would I do that? You are going to be the first of your friends to go. I will kill you first, then I will get your friends. One by one they will die by my hand."

"No!"

"Yes. It will happen. I will kill you right now. They can't save you. Nobody can save you. You don't know where I am, so you can't save yourself."

Yumi knew that her friends couldn't get into the area. She heard some movement to her left. She threw her fan in that direction. When her fan came back to her it had a weird smell to it. "How did you know where I was! You can't see me. I will kill you. You will be the first to go. I will be back to get you."

Yumi heard her friend's voices, but she didn't care. How did he know? He must have taken control of Sissi. "What happened, Yumi?"

"Xana."

"What do you mean? We beat the monsters, but you didn't come to help us. What happened?"

"I saw what happened. Yumi was running towards you, but she stopped. It looked like she had hit an invisible wall. She went around in a circle, but she couldn't move anywhere near you. She started to scream at something that wasn't there. It was starting to worry me because it looked like she was going crazy. You know what happens next because you guys came to see why she hadn't come, but you couldn't get to her."

"It was Xana! He knows, Aelita! That is why he stopped me. He wants to kill all of us. He said that I would be the first one to go." Aelita nodded her head.

"What do you mean 'He knows.'? He knows what, Yumi?" asked Lori.

"I don't mean to break up this interrogation, but you still need to deactivate that tower, Aelita."

"Oh My God! We forgot about the tower!"

Aelita ran to the tower and typed in LYOKO. "Return to the past."


	9. Finally

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

"Mom. Do you think that I can invite Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd over for dinner?"

"Sure. Call them and tell them that they can come over for dinner."

"Okay. I am sure that they will like the dinner that you are making. Could you put some food aside. I want to put some food on the graves of Rave 1 and 2. You had better make a lot. Lori and Odd together will eat almost all of the food that you make and still want some dessert."

"Okay dear. Call them to tell them. I will take care of the food."

Yumi went to her room and dialed Ulrich's cell phone number. _Odd should be with him_. "Hello?"

"Hi Ulrich. Would it be okay for you and Odd come over for dinner?"

"I know that I can. I'll ask Odd." There was a pause on the other line and then a scream for joy. "Odd said that he would love to come and eat your mother's cooking."

"I guessed that from the scream that you received, that was his yes. I bet that all of France heard that." They both laughed. "I still need to call Jeremie to ask him. Bye."

"Bye, Yumi."

Yumi called Jeremie. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jeremie. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner. If you heard the scream you should know that I asked Odd and Ulrich already."

"Sure. I'm surprised that Ulrich didn't go deft yet. Your mom is a really good cook."

"Come at 6 o'clock. Tell Ulrich and Odd that. I forgot to tell them that."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." Yumi hung up the phone and went downstairs. "Yumi. I already heard that Odd would be delighted to come. I am sure that all of Europe heard him. What did Ulrich and Jeremie say?"

"They said that they would love to come and that you are the best cook that they have ever met."

"That's nice, but it won't get them extra dessert. I am making Mississippi Mud Pie ((this is a really good pie and it is not mud, its chocolate)). I hope that they will like it."

"I am sure that they will."

At 6 o'clock, Aelita answered the door to the boys. "The food is in the backyard." When Aelita said this she was almost knocked down by Odd.

"He didn't eat anything since Yumi called and asked if we could come over for dinner."

Yumi came up behind Aelita. "Hi. From the hurry of Odd's rush, Aelita already told you about the food being in the backyard."

"She did."

"You should get there before Odd and Lori eat everything." They all went to the backyard. Everyone got a plate and took some food. Yumi, Tara and Chen sat on the stone bench under the cherry tree. Aelita and Jeremie sat on the back steps. Odd and Lori were having an eating contest in the corner. Grent and Mrs. Ishiyama sat on lawn chairs.

"Is there anymore food, Mrs. Ishiyama? I'm still hungry and Odd still wants to see if he can eat mare food than me."

"I think that there is some in the kitchen."

Odd ran into the house and shouted, "Pie!"

"Odd! You touch my pie and I will hurt you. I said Food, not Pie! Just bring the pie out here so everyone can have some."

Odd came out with the pie and a knife. He gave them both to Mrs. Ishiyama. She cut the pie into ten equal pieces. She handed out the plates, but Yumi didn't see her with the pie plates and she didn't grab her's. She was lucky because Odd made a dive for it and caught it. "Why didn't you take your pie, Yumi?"

"What pie?"

"Your mom just passed out the pie."

"Oh. I didn't know that she was passing out pie. Chen, why didn't you tell me?" Yumi punched Chen in the arm because he was right next to her.

"Why punch Chen, for not telling you about the pie, and not Odd, for trying to steal your pie?" asked Lori. Yumi sighed.

"I wanted to tell all of you at one time. That is why I didn't tell you before. I am now temporarily blind from the hit-and-run accident. I will need someone to help me at all times. Until I get my sight back, I will need help from all of you."

There was a silence while this info soaked in. Jeremie finally spoke. "What about the dance? You will need to see what strings you pluck on your guitar and you will also need to see the words to songs you will sing."

"I will practice and I know my strings pretty well. For some songs, the girls will help me and other songs the boys will sing. I already know most of the words to the songs that I will sing."

For the next couple of hours, everyone had fun. Jeremie looked at his watch. "It is 10 o'clock. We should get back to school and see if we can get dorms without being caught by Jim."

"Tomorrow, come back here at 10 so we can practice. We need to be ready by next week, or we won't be able to play. Do you really want to hear Sissi's band, The Pinkies?"

"We will come by tomorrow. Yumi it's your turn to supply the snacks. Bye."

"Bye everyone."

When they left, Lori and Tara helped Mrs. Ishiyama with the dishes and Chen and Grent went on a jog before bed. Aelita and Yumi went to Yumi's room and got ready for bed. "What are you going to have for a snack?"

"That is a secret." Yumi had a sly look on her face.

Lori came in and asked, "Have you decided what you are going to wear for the dance?"

"No. I know that my mom has already chosen an outfit for me and that I will know what it is on Thursday."

"Mrs. Ishiyama did the same for me. She is going to take us girls to a beauty salon on Friday."

"She will probably do the same for myself and Tara. I can't wait."

"We should get to bed. Night Aelita. Night Lori."

Yumi woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat. _That was the worst dream that I ever had. I know that it was just a dream, but it felt so real. I need some fresh air. I hope that it will help me clear my head. _Yumi opened her window and climbed out. She slid down and landed on the ground with a soft thud. She went over to the stone bench and sat down.

This was her dream.

**Yumi was walking towards her friends. She could see perfectly fine. She waved to her friends. She was about ten paces away from them when a ninja came out of the trees. It killed everyone that Yumi had seen just two seconds ago. It had happened in slow motion. When Yumi ran away, the ninja came after her. She ran and then when she got to the park she stopped. She turned around and didn't see the ninja.**

**She sat down on the park bench that was next to her and then she was surrounded by ninjas. They made a tight circle around her so she couldn't escape. Then, she heard Xana's laugh. She turned around and saw Xana in a human form. He was holding a katana. "You are going to die." Xana ran at her, and sliced her arm. "I am going to make this kill slow and painful. For you." He continued to cut her. She was only able to dodge a few of the swipes that he made at her. One of the ninjas grabbed her when she was almost completely covered in her own bood. She woke up when Xana was about to slice her stomach to kill her.**

Yumi heard a twig snap and she just thought that it was a squirrel. Yumi started to weep silently. The thing that snapped the twig wasn't a squirrel. It was Yune. He was hidden in a bush by the fence door. Why is she crying? I will get you back from these people. They aren't your real family. You are Yuna Mazoki.

Yune was a Mazoki. A reason why he thought this is because he had a little sister that was taken away from his family when she was born. Before she was born, the Mazokis had a person tell them what to expect with the new baby. They were told that she would look like any other girl when she was younger, but she wouldn't share their interests. She would be around boys most of the time. She would share their interests.

Fighting with swords and their martial arts. She would win every fight that came her way. She would have great balance and she would have sharp senses. Even though she would hang out with boys, she wouldn't like any of them. The person said that she would become very pretty as she aged. Yumi had proven to have all of these traits.

_I need to check if she is a good fighter. I think that her school has a good martial arts class. I will enroll there on Monday._ He looked at Yumi again and she was asleep._ I will get you back and take you to your real family. You are a Mazoki!_ He left and went back to where he was staying.


	10. A Snack

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

Aelita woke up and saw that Yumi wasn't in her bed. She went to the window and saw that Yumi was asleep on the bench under the cherry tree. _I have __**got**__ to get a picture of this_. Aelita got her phone and quietly went downstairs. She went outside and took a picture of Yumi almost fully covered by cherry blossom petals.

_She won't like this picture, but she looks so tranquil and happy. I won't show anyone this picture other than Yumi. I will send it to her. I hope that she will save it. If she doesn't, I_ _will use it for blackmail._ Aelita went back into the house and turned on the TV.

Soon Yumi came into the house and went into the kitchen. She closed the door and locked it behind her so nobody would know what she was making. She heard the TV and assumed that Aelita was watching it. She also heard some pounding and smiled. _Tara must be in the bathroom taking a shower and someone else wants to use the bathroom. Lori must still be asleep. She would have been in the kitchen making some food._ Lori soon came downstairs and knocked on the kitchen door. "Yes?"

"Yumi, we need to eat breakfast. Why did you lock the door?"

"I will make something for everyone if you will leave me alone. I am getting the snack ready for the practice. You will see what I make in about an hour. Is that okay?"

"I guess so. I'm really hungry. Could you please hurry up?"

"Okay. It will take me 20 minutes to make the food. Can you wait that long?"

"Yes. I will tell everyone to leave the kitchen alone."

When Lori left, Yumi made a big omelet. It just had cheese in it. Yumi set it aside so the cheese would melt. She took out the ingredients out for a special type of cookies. When 20 minutes passed, Lori came up to the kitchen and asked for the food.

Yumi opened the door a little bit and passed the omelet out to her. "Let he others have some, Lori."

"Okay. I'll let them eat first. Then I get what's left."

Lori took the food to the living room where everyone was. Yumi went back to making the cookies. Yumi had finished taking out the last batch of cookies the doorbell rang. "Aelita, can you get that? I am still working on the snack."

Aelita went to the door and opened it. Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie were there. "Hi. Come on in. Yumi is finishing the snack. The smells from the kitchen have been teasing everyone."

"Do you know what she is making?" asked Odd.

"Nope. All of the band things are in the basement. If you don't remember where it is, I can show you. Chen! Can you get Yumi? We are going to the basement."

Aelita led everyone to the basement while Chen went to the backyard_. I will see if she is in the kitchen and if she isn't, I will check the spot._ He looked through the glass door into the kitchen and saw that Yumi wasn't there.

He went to the side yard and opened a sealed off area. Yumi was sitting there with cookie crumbs and she was sprinkling them onto two nicely made graves.

"Yumi. You know that you should come out here with someone. I know that this is a sad day for you, but you should have asked me to come out with you. When did Rave 2 die?"

"He died today .He came on the same day that Rave did. He died three years from that day. Just the same as Rave did. They are all the same. That is how I know that it is a Rave. I miss them both. Nobody can replace Rave."

"I know. I miss them, too. Did you make his favorite treat?"

"Yes. They both liked it. They wouldn't eat them made by anyone but me and I had to feed it to them. I made it today in memory of them."

"Let's go inside. We can bring them more food at lunchtime. The same for dinner. You should make their favorite food for lunch and dinner."

Chen led Yumi inside where Odd was looking for the snack. "What did you make for us, Yumi?"

"Something that was the favorite treat of two of my best friends." Yumi had an evil smile on as she said that.

"Oh good! Cheese fries for me, and who is the other?" asked Odd.

"No, Odd. It isn't cheese fries. It is the treat that my two best friends loved, before I met you, Ulrich, and Jeremie. Chen should know who I'm talking about."

"Yep, sure do. You should get dressed. We need to practice. You also need to bring down the snack. Odd couldn't find it."

Yumi nodded and Odd left. "Can you get Aelita to help me get out my clothes?"

Chen led Yumi upstairs and went to get Aelita. Tara came into the room. "Hi, Yumi. Why are you sitting here?"

"I am waiting for Aelita to help me pick out my clothes. I don't know what I will be wearing if I pick it out."

"I can help you. What do you want to wear?"

"I want a short black dress and a pair of black pants."

"Sure. Why do you want to wear just black?"

Yumi said with a shrug, "Just want to."

Yumi was soon dressed and they went to the basement. Yumi made a quick stop at the kitchen. Pulled a big plate of cookies from a loose board under the cabenits. "So Odd wouldn't find and eat them."

They went into the basement and heard Odd singing.

There was a little Spanish flea

A record star he thought he'd be

He heard of singers like Beatles

and Chipmunks he'd seen on TV

Why not a little Spanish flea?

And so he hid

Inside a doggie from Madrid

He arrived in the city

Still singin his sweet harmony

As proud as any flea could be

Then all at once he met a man

Who said, "I'll help you if I can"

He listened close to his song

And then he sang right along for you see

He loved that little Spanish flea (**The Little Spanish Flea**)

You see...

...some men hunt for sport,

Others hunt for food.

The only thing I'm hunting for

Is an outfit that looks gooood.

See my vest, see my vest,

Made from real gorilla chest.

Feel this sweater, there's no better

Than authentic Irish Setter.

See this hat, 'twas my cat.

My evening wear, vampire bat.

These white slippers are albino African endangered rhino.

Grizzly bear underwear,

Turtle necks I've got my share.

Beret of poodle on my noodle it shall rest

Try my red robin suit,

It comes one breast or two...

See my vest, See my vest, See my vest.

Like my loafers, former gophers,

It was that or skin my chauffeurs,

But a greyhound fur tuxedo would be best...

So let's prepare these dogs,

Kill two for matching clogs!

See my vest! See me vest!

Oh, please, won't you see my veeeeeesst! (**See My Vest from The Simpsons**)

Doctors threw a party at the looney bin,

Gotta be crazy if you wanna get in,

Napolean is playing his imaginary sax,

The dance floor is filling up with maniacs

Lets rock, do the mental house, do the mental house

Lets rock, do the mental house, do the mental house

If you don't dance with the doc he'll give you an electric shock

Zap Zap Zap!

Lets rock, do the mental house, do the mental house

Lets rock, do the mental house, do the mental house

If you don't dance with the doc he'll give you an electric shock

Zap Zap Zap!(**This is Mental House Rock from the Simpsons**)

Yumi laughed. "Nice, Odd. Just at don't sing those at the dance."

"Why can't I sing them at the dance?"

"You sang them nicely, but do you really think that people would want to hear them?"

"Yes, I think that people would like to hear it. Is that food?"

"Odd. People come to a dance to hear good music, not music that you got from a TV show. Yes, this is food."

Odd ran up to her and took the plate of cookies from her. "Save some cookies for others."

The others went up to Odd, who was trying to jam as many cookies into his mouth at once. They each took one and bit into it. "These are really good."

"Yeah. What type of cookies are they?"

"They are nutmeg cookies. They were Rave's favorite. He is in the side yard if you want to meet him."

"Yumi, are you sure that that is a good idea? They might not respect him like we do."

"Rave would have liked to meet them. He was a good 'person,' and he wouldn't have pecked or clawed them."

Chen nodded and led them upstairs. Grent grabbed Yumi's arm and led her. "Odd, remember when Kiwi went into the side yard and started to dig it up?"

"Yep. You looked like you were going to kill him."

They reached the side yard when Yumi spoke again. "He shouldn't have disturbed the dead. He was lucky that I didn't kill him. You were lucky that I didn't kill you for not keeping Kiwi in line."

When they reached the side yard, Yumi went up to Chen and she opened the door. They walked in and looked at the sight that met their eyes. There were two tombstones. One read: **Rave, You were the best person anyone could know. We will love and cherish you forever.** The second read: **Rave 2, You were just as great a person as Rave was. Your memory will live forever.**

"Who was Rave?" asked Jeremie.

"They were my best friends when we first moved here. They both came, and died, on this day, with year differences."

They nodded. Yumi and Chen went up to the graves and sat down. "Do you understand now why I almost killed Kiwi, Odd?"

He nodded and said, "Why would you burry two people here, in your own yard?"

"Odd, they weren't people to most humans. To me, they were the best person you could ever know. To others, they were just ravens that I rescued, and grew to love me." Yumi's eyes started to fill with tears.

Aelita motioned for them to leave Yumi and Chen alone. When everyone left, Yumi started to cry.

"Why did he have to die?! He was my best friend. After you left, I had nobody to keep me company. Mom was always busy, and Dad had really bad health. When dad died, my life almost totally fell apart. I found Rave 2, but he was died 2 years later. All I had to do to keep my mind off them was to go to the gym. My friends couldn't help me, and you were gone. Why did they have to die!?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry that I left, too. I hope that Rave will come back soon. You could use someone like him when I leave again. Friends are nice, but animals don't put you down or want to change you. They will be there when you are sad and they cheer you up."


	11. WHIPPED CREAM!

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

When Yumi and Chen went downstairs, the band practiced. They had fun with the music and the songs that they were singing. For lunch, they had BLTs and chips. Yumi put some of her BLT on the Rave's graves.

Yumi went inside for a couple of minutes, then snuck up behind Chen with her hands behind her back. Yumi put her finger to her lips and she took her hands from behind her back. She had a bottle of whipped cream. She tipped it upside-down and pushed the spout. Chen didn't know what was going on until he had a big mound of whipped cream on his head.

"Rave! I'm going to get you!"

Before Yumi could get away, Chen had grabbed the whipped cream bottle. Chen sprayed Yumi with the bottle. Yumi ran back into the house and got another bottle. It was full. The one that she used before was almost empty. The Ishiyamas had a whipped cream fight. The others couldn't do anything about it. Soon the backyard was almost completely covered in whipped cream.

Everyone was on the ground laughing. Ulrich looked at Yumi, then turned away. _She is having more fun than she ever had with us. We couldn't get her to have this much fun with us. Chen is the best thing for her. I have never seen her so happy before. She was the mature one and with her brother, she acts like she is a little girl. I wish that we could have this much fun together._ "I'm home! Where is everyone?"

Yumi looked at Chen with wide eyes. "Mom's home! We lost track of time and now she's home! We haven't even been able to clean up the backyard."

"We're in trouble."

Mrs. Ishiyama came to the backdoor and looked out. "What did you do to the backyard! Please tell me that is shaving cream and not my whipped cream!"

"Some of it is shaving cream. We ran out of whipped cream and used some of the old shaving cream that was inside the house. Sorry mom."

Mrs. Ishiyama threw her hands up. "You had better clean up this mess. You remind me of when you two were young. Your father or myself had to clean up the mess most of the time. Did you put any food by the graves, Rave?"

"Yes I did, mama. We should get you some more whipped cream if we want any cake at the dance. Mom needs all the time that she can get with catering for the dance. We were lucky that she persuaded her boss to have the company cater for the dance. Chen, can you get the 4 cans of whipped cream?"

"I knew that there was a reason for getting me involved with the fight." Yumi gave him the puppy dog face. He sighed, "Sure, but it had better be the best cake that mom has ever made. I will get you, Rave. You started the fight."

"I could pay for the food, but it will be coming out of the money that I saved up for your birthday present, if you ever came back." Chen threw his hands up.

"I give up. You almost always get your way."

After a while, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich said that they had to get back to the school. "We will come back tomorrow to practice some more. Bye."

After they left, Mrs. Ishiyama had Lori and Tara help her make dinner. Aelita went to the library to study. Yumi and Chen cleaned up the backyard, and when they were done, Chen went to the store to get the whipped cream. Yumi sat down on the bench to rest for a while.

Yumi let her mind wander and she ended up in Grent's mind. I h_ope that Yumi can go to the dance with me. I won't know until I asked. She is a really nice person. I am really starting to like her._ Grent walked over to Yumi. "Hi, Yumi. I was wondering if you could go to the dance with me." _Please say 'yes.'_ "You probably already are going to the dance with someone, but I just wanted to ask."

"I'm not going to the dance with anyone. I am just going there to sing. I can't dance with anyone because I can't see."

"Okay. I understand." Grent left Yumi with 'her' thoughts. Yumi let her mind stray again and ended up in Jeremie's mind. _Why can't I get the nerves to ask Aelita out? I can do everything else, but I can't ask someone to a dance. Just ask her Jeremie. Yumi! God, you scared me. I know that I should just ask her, but I am afraid of rejection. Aelita wouldn't want to go to the dance with me. She is so pretty and I am nothing._

_How would you know that she would reject you? You don't know that she would unless you ask her. I have been with her when people ask her if she could go to the dance with them. She would say no to them. You should just ask her if she will go to the dance with you. You taught her almost everything that she knows now. She should say yes. Okay. I will ask her tomorrow._

Yumi left Jeremie's mind and went to Aelita's mind. Aelita. _Are you going to the dance with anyone? No. I am waiting for someone special to ask me. Would this special person be Jeremie? Yes. _Yumi could just see Aelita in the library with a light shade of red on her face. _He taught me everything that I know now. I hope that he will ask me. I really like him. I think that he will. I went into his mind before yours. I need to work on my mind controls. I will let you get back to your studying._


	12. Enter Yune

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

"Hello. I am Yune Mazoki. I am an exchange student from Thunder Bay."

"Welcome to our school, Yune. I am the principal here. You will be in Ms. Nika's class. Room 254. I don't remember getting a notice about another student."

"I was last minute. Will all of the school be together for fighting class?"

"No. Only people that signed up for the class will be there. It was actually a last minute class that started only last year. We have a really great teacher, and the school board doesn't have any complaints about her teaching."

Yune nodded and went to class._ Fighting classes should be taught by a male, not female. Let's see how she teaches this class. If she messes up, then I will leave the class. I can't waste time on the class if it's no good. _When it was time for the fighting class, he went to the gym. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, Lori, Tara, and Chen were there. When Yune entered the gym, Chen looked up and saw him. He had a surprised look on his face when he realized that Yune was there.

Yune went to sit down in a corner while the rest of the class was coming.

Now, because it was the first time that the school had a fighting class, they needed someone who knew how to fight to teach it. They couldn't get a teacher for it, so they had try-outs with students.

Many students came. They had a really big student for them to fight. Sissi was there to prove to Ulrich that she wasn't a weakling. She didn't even touch the other student. Ulrich was pretty good, but Yumi was able to flip the student and pin him down on the ground. So, Yumi was the teacher.

Ulrich turned to Yumi. He whispered, "Are you sure that you can teach the class today?"

"I can do it. I might need help, but I am sure that Chen can help me, if he hasn't forgotten how to fight." Chen heard this last remark.

"I can fight just fine, Rave. I just hope that I won't hurt you." Before Chen could react, Yumi had him on the floor with one of his hands behind his back. "Class begins. This is what happens when you let your guard down, or make fun of your sibling if you haven't been around to see if she, or he, can actually fight. Lesson: Don't underestimate your opponent. I am sure that Mouse got that lesson fast." The whole class laughed.

Yumi helped Chen to his feet. "Now, let's start the stretches, and then we will spar. Everyone take a partner."

The partners were like this:

Sissi & Ulrich

Lori & Odd

Tara & Aelita

Yumi & Chen

Xou & Yune.

"Rave and Mouse, those are cute names. Do they use those names when they want to tease each other?"

"No, actually, that's what they used to call each other all the time when they were younger. Even their parents would use those names. Soon, Yumi and Chan were only used by people at school. When Chen, Yumi never told anyone that name."

When everyone was done with their stretches, Yumi sent everyone into their areas. They started to spar. Chen seemed to holding back during the spar. "Don't hold back just because I am your baby sister and am temporarily blind," whispered Yumi.

"I'm not holding back. I just haven't been practicing."

"Sure. Then you will be beaten down 10 times over before this practice is over." Yumi said this with a grin. That seemed to get Chen into the fighting spirit. When sparing was over, Chen had been flipped on his back 5 times, and he hadn't flipped Yumi once.

"Okay. I want everyone to practice till the bell rings. When I say everyone, that includes both you and your sister, Sissi. I don't want to catch you doing your nails, like last time."

"But the sparing just ruined my nails."

"If this class ruins your nails, why take it?" When she didn't receive an answer, she turned to her target. After 10 minutes, she smelled nail polish. It came from the area where Xou was. Yumi walked over there and took the nail-polish. "I told you that you need to practice. If you do this again, I am going to keep the nail-polish, and you won't get it back."

"You can't take my nail-polish. You have no right to do it. It's not like you are in charge," Xou said in a smug voice.

Yumi snapped around and flung a punch at Xou's face. She stopped right in front of Xou's nose.

"I am the teacher of this class. I have all the rights to take away anything that will take you away from this learning experience. If you have a problem with my rules, you can leave this class."

"I do have a problem..."

"Then leave." When Xou tried to talk again, Yumi held up her hand, took Xou's arm, and dragged her to the door. "There is the door. You can either leave, or you continue this class and follow the directions that I give you. Choose." Xou stood there for a minute, then mumbled sorry, then went back to her spot. The class wasn't interrupted until the bell rang. Yumi stayed behind to clean the room. When she started, she heard someone enter. "Yes? What do you want?"

"I would like to fight you to test something that I learned when I was young."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I would like to find out how well you fight against me."

"Why me?"

"You are the person that I need to fight." Yune was on the mat as soon as those words came out of his mouth. He hit the mat with so much force that he got the wind knocked out of him.

"I really need to finish putting away this stuff. Could you please leave now?" Yune got up and went to the door._ I have never lost a fight. The way that she slammed me to the mat that quickly was amazing._

When Yumi finished picking up, she went to the lunch room. Chen ran up to her. "Yumi! What took you so long? You normally don't take this long to pick up some things. What happened?"


	13. Xana Again

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

"Yune came in and we had a quick fight. I pinned him to the mat in 5 seconds flat with a flip. He at least keeps his guard up most of the time."

"You flipped Yune in 5 seconds flat!" Chen rushed Yumi over to the table. "Lori, Grent, Tara, guess what Yumi did!"

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"She flipped Yune to the ground in 5 seconds flat."

"No way! Are you serious? Nobody has flipped Yune in, like, forever. He has won all the fights that he was ever challenged to," Lori said, "Yune has gotten into the most fights with your brother. Why, I don't know. Even when Chen tries to flip Yune, Yune always knows to move. You must have been, like, super fast for Yune to have not been able to stop your flip."

Chen and Tara looked at each other really quick, but nobody saw them. Just then, the sewage pipes exploded. Everyone ran out of the cafeteria, and Aelita grabbed Yumi's arm and dragged her to the manhole. They made it to the super-computer when everyone else got there.

IN LYOKO- Desert area

"Okay, you have 10 crabs and 5 hornets."

"Fine. Yumi, you take the hornets, we will take the crabs. Let's go!" Everyone went, and when Yumi started to walk, there was the same wall as before.

"What do you want, Xana!"

"Same as before. To kill you and your group." Xana and Yumi fought for a little bit, but Xana had a long sword, so he had the advantage. He sliced Yumi right across the midsection. Xana laughed and siad, "Now, on to the rest of your group."

ON EARTH

Jeremie heard someone behind him. He turned and saw that both Chen and Grent were there. "H-how did you get here?"

"We just followed you. What's with the giant computer?"

"Nothing." Just then they heard Odd's voice saying something 'smart'.

"Was that just Odd?"

"No." Chen went to the computer.

"Why is this area black and blurred?"

Jeremie looked and he said into his mouthpiece. "Guys, Xana's back. Where's Yumi?"

Ulrich answered. "She is supposed to be fighting the hornets, but Tara had to take care of them. I don't know where she is."

Just then, on the computer, the black spot went away, and Yumi was just a little blurred, but you could see that she was bleeding a whole lot.

"Yumi!" Chen yelled.

IN LYOKO

Tara ran up to Yumi. "Aelita, go to the tower. I will do my best to keep Yumi alive till then. She might be badly hurt when we get back to Earth, though." Aelita went to the tower. Tara put her hands over Yumi's cut. "Hela," whispered Tara. The wound stopped bleeding, but it wouldn't close.

This is what might have happened in my dream. His last swipe. The ending swipe.

"Yumi! Hold on just a little bit longer. It won't take Aelita that much longer to get to the tower."

ON EARTH

"What's going on, Jeremie? Why is my little sister laying on sand bleeding? Tell me!"

"It's nothing. You won't remember anything soon, so just relax."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Just then, they were all engulfed by a bright light.

Jeremie was right. Chen and Grent didn't remember anything from the computer room. Yumi had a huge scar on her stomache, but nobody told Chen how she got it when he asked about it. Lori and Tara hid in the room when Yune came to fight Yumi. Tara caught the whole thing on her cell. "I'm going to send this to everyone at school. Yune will be soo embarrassed."

"You are soo evil Tara. Where did you get it from?"

"The best person to learn from. You, Lori. Yumi has also taught me a lot in the small amount of time that we have been here, too, though."

Everything happened as it did before, other than the XANA attack.


	14. Da Dance!

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara. Yumi is 15 and Chen is 18. You can figure out everybody else's age when you read.

The week of the dance went by fast. Jeremie asked Aelita to the dance, Odd asked Lori and Chen asked Tara. On the day of the dance, there was no school so everyone could get ready for the dance. Mrs. Ishiyama took the girls to a beauty salon to get their hair, makeup, and nails done.

Mrs. Ishiyama got the girl's clothes while they were at the salon. The girls got ready. Yumi had a black mini skirt and a no sleeve, red shirt that showed her belly button, but not the scar. Her nails had roses that bled. Her hair was put into two buns on the top of her head. She had tennis shoes on. Aelita had black, leather pants and a red dress that went up to her knees. Her nails were done with silver paint that had LYOKO spelled on them with blood red paint. Her hair was curved to go around her face. She had sandals on.

Tara had a red dress that had 2 black, diagonal stripes. Her hair was in a pony tail and her nails had a heart and the letters R-A-T-Z on them, which was red and was dripping 'blood'. She wore heeled-boots. Lori had a long black skirt and a red shirt, with sleeves that went to her elbow and had a little looseness on it. The shirt had a sun on the corner of the left sleeve and on the right, bottom side of the skirt. Her nails had fangs that had a tint of red on them. Her hair was in a bun that had the tips showing. She wore heeled-sandals.

Pop Rock Progressive had to get to the gym an hour before the dance started so they could set up their instruments. The boys wore what they normally wore. When the band was done setting up, they went back to Yumi's house to help Mrs. Ishiyama with the food.

The boys all had black pants, red shirts, and black sport coats. The band set up the food and did a double check on their instruments. Yumi vision would come back in little spurts, so she helped her mom set up the food. When Odd came up to steal some of the food, Yumi smacked him and he went back to set up the band. When the dance was about to start, everyone had just finished with the set up.

Sissi and Xou were the first ones into the gym. They had ball gowns on, Sissi's was pink, and Xou's was yellow. They both had their hair in pig tails. When they entered the gym, everyone started to laugh. As if in sync, they shoved their noses in the air and turned on their heel.

It was the girls who were going to sing first. The first song they played was **Breathe Today (Flyleaf)**.

You try your hardest

to perfect your explanation

you lie until they've run out

of questions

You can only move as fast as

Who's in front of you

And if you assume

Just like them

What good will it do

So find out for yourself

So your ignorance

Will stop bleeding through

only one thing

big enough to fill the void thats inside of you

its just a breath away

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling

All around you

You're suffocating

The empty shape in you

Steals your breath

You're suffocating

Logic forces me to believe in this

And I have learned to see

And I can only say what I've seen and heard

And only you can choose

And every choice you make will effect you

Search your own self

You can breathe today

So many lies swirling

All around you

You're suffocating

The empty shape in you

Steals your breath

You're suffocating

Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you

It's just a breath away

So many lies swirling

All around you

You're suffocating

The empty shape in you

Steals your breath

You're suffocating

you can breathe today

Breathe today

Then they sang **Fighter (Christina Aguilera)**.

(After all you put me through

You'd think I'd despise you

But in the end, I wanna thank you

'Cause you made me that much stronger)

Well I thought I knew you,

Thinking that you were true

Guess I, I couldn't trust,

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were there, by my side,

Always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mhm

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know, just how capable

I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Ooh, yeah, oh

Never saw it coming,

All of your backstabbing

Just so you could cash in

On a good thing before I'd realized your game

I heard you're going 'round

Playin' the victim now

But don't even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave, mm

After all of the fights and the lies

Guess you're wanting to haunt me

But that won't work anymore

No more, uh uh, it's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now

And never back down

So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust, so cruel?

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies,

Disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see

You won't stop me

I am a fighter and I

(I'm a fighter)

I ain't gonna stop

(I ain't gonna stop)

There is no turning back

I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Thought I would forget, but I

I remember

Yes, I remember

I remember

Thought I would forget

I remember

Yes, I remember

I'll remember

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

Lori then sang **My World (Avril Lavigne)**.

Please tell me what is takin' place

'Cause I can't seem to find a trace

Guess it must have got erased somehow

Probably cause I always forget

Everytime someone tells me their name

It's always gotta be the same

(In my world)

Never wore cover up

Always beat the boys up

Grew up in a five thousand population town

Made my money by cutting grass

Got fired by a fried chicken ass

All in a small town, Napanne

You know I always stay up without sleepin'

And think to myself

Where do I belong forever

In whose arms, the time and place

[Chorus:

Can't help it if I space in a daze

My eyes tune out the other way

I may switch off and go in a daydream

In this head my thoughts are deep

Sometimes I can't even speak

Would someone be and not pretend

I'm off again in my world

I never spend less than an hour

Washin' my hair in the shower

It always takes five hours to make it straight

So I'll braid it in a zillion braids

Though it may take all friggen day

There's nothing else better to do anyway

When you're all alone in the lands of forever

Lay under the milky way

On and on it's getting too late out

I'm not in love this time, this night

[Chorus:

Can't help if I space in a daze

My eyes tune out the other way

I may switch off and go in a daydream

In this head my thoughts are deep

Sometimes I can't even speak

Would someone be and not pretend

I'm off again in my world

(La la la la)

I take some time

Mellow out

Party it up

But don't fall down

Don't get caught

Sneak out of the house

[Chorus[2x

Can't help if I space in a daze

My eyes tune out the other way

I may switch off and go in a daydream

In this head my thoughts are deep

Sometimes I can't even speak

Would someone be and not pretend

I'm off again in my world

She then proceeded to sing **Anything But Ordinary (Avril Lavigne)**.

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream

It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that

I Have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

that this world is

A beautiful, accident, turbulent,

succulent, opulent, permanent

No way

I wanna taste it

I don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

When Lori was done, Tara sang **At Seventeen (Janis Ian)**.

I learned the truth at seventeen

That love was meant for beauty queens

And high school girls with clear skinned smiles

Who married young and then retired

The valentines I never knew

The Friday night charades of youth

Were spent on one more beautiful

At seventeen I learned the truth

And those of us with ravaged faces

Lacking in the social graces

Desperately remained at home

Inventing lovers on the phone

Who called to say come dance with me

And murmured vague obscenities

It isn't all it seems at seventeen

A brown eyed girl in hand me downs

Whose name I never could pronounce

Said, pity please the ones who serve

They only get what they deserve

And the rich relationed hometown queen

Marries into what she needs

With a guarantee of company

And haven for the elderly

Remember those who win the game

Lose the love they sought to gain

Indebentures of quality

And dubious integrity

The small town eyes will gape at you

In dull surprise when payment due

Exceeds accounts received at seventeen

To those of us who know the pain

Of valentines that never came

And those whose names were never called

When choosing sides for basketball

It was long ago and far away

The world was younger than today

And dreams were all they gave for free

To ugly duckling girls like me

We all play the game and when we dare

To cheat ourselves at solitaire

Inventing lovers on the phone

Repenting other lives unknown

That call and say, come dance with me

And murmur vague obscenities

At ugly girls like me at seventeen

After that, she sang **Corner Store (Brazilian Girls)**.

Around the corner a different world

Conversation overheard ohhhh

Between a man and a saxophone

Saxophone and mister drunk and stoned ohhh

He only knows one melody

You know which one I mean

I drop some change in his hat and leave.

Walk into the corner store

Through neon signs and revolving doors..ohooh

As if just to add to the atmosphere

The man behind the counter has a snow white beard

That goes all the way down to the floor

I like the music on the radio

You know which one I mean

And this is how it goes:

Da da, da da, da da da

(Horns playing) **((the horns were done by a computer. none of them could play the horn))**

Outside on the public phone

There he is again.

Mister drunk and stoned

He's got no money but a golden smile

Sidewalk torero waves me by ohhhh

I'm whistling his melody

You know which one I mean

Suddenly he stops playing

And looks at me

And the band goes

Da da, da da, da da da

(Horns playing)

Humming

Only seconds after Tara finished, Aelita started singing **DARE (Gorillaz)**.

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do it baby

Hold it down there

Jump with them all and move it

Jump back and forth

It feels like you were there yourself

work it out

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

It's DARE

You got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do it baby

Hold it down there

Jump with them all and move it

Jump back and forth

It feels like you were there yourself

work it out

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

Never did no harm

Never did no harm

It's DARE

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's coming up

It's DARE

You got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do it baby

Hold it down there

Jump with them all and move it

Jump back and forth

It feels like you were there yourself

work it out

You got to press it on you

You just, think it, that's what you do it baby

Hold it down there

Jump with them all and move it

Jump back and forth

It feels like you were there yourself

work it out

She finished up by singing **Fidelity (Regina Spektor)**.

I never loved nobody fully

Always one foot on the ground

And by protecting my heart truly

I got lost, in the sounds.

I hear in my mind

All of these voices

I hear in my mind

All of these words

I hear in my mind

All of this music

And it breaks my heart

And it breaks my heart

And it breaks my heart

And it breaks my heart

Suppose I never ever met you

Suppose we'd never fell in love,

Suppose I never ever let you,

Kiss me so sweet and so soft

Suppose I never ever saw you

Suppose you never ever called

Suppose I kept on singing love songs,

just to break my own fall

Just to break my fall

Just to break my fall

Just to break my fall

Break my fall, break my fall

All my friends say that of course its

Gonna get better, gonna get better

Better x7

I never loved nobody fully

Always one foot on the ground

And by protecting my heart truly

I got lost, in the sounds.

I hear in my mind

All of these voices

I hear in my mind

All of these words

I hear in my mind

All of this music

And it breaks my heart

And it breaks my heart

I never loved nobody fully

Always one foot on the ground

And by protecting my heart truly

I got lost, in the sounds.

I hear in my mind

All of these voices

I hear in my mind

All of these words

I hear in my mind

All of this music

And it breaks my heart

And it breaks my heart

breaks my heart

Breaks my heart x8

They had a break, and when they came back on the stage, Chen was singing first. He started them off with **Absolutely The Story of a Girl (Nine Days)**.

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

While she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many days in a year

She woke up with hope

But she only found tears

And I can be so insincere

Makin' the promises never for real

As long as she stands there waitin'

Wearin the holes in the soles of her shoes

How many days disappear

You look in the mirror

So how do you choose

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

While she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

How many lovers would stay

Just to put up with this shit day after day

How did we wind up this way

Watchin' the mouths for the words that we say

As long as we stand here waitin

Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose

How do we get there today

When we're walkin to far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

While she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

(Instrumental)

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day

And your hair never falls in quite the same way

You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

While she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Her pretty face she hid from the world

And while she looks so sad and lonely there

I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl

Who cried a river and drowned the whole world

While she looks so sad in photographs

I absolutely love her

When she smiles

When she smiles

Yumi grinned when he sang that song, because she knew that song was mainly directed towards her. He totally ruined the effect by singing **Basket Case (Green Day)** right after.

Do you have the time to listen to me whine

About nothing and everything all at once

I am one of those

Melodramatic fools

Neurotic to the bone

No doubt about it

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Am I just paranoid?

or am I just stoned

I went to a shrink

To analyze my dreams

HE says it's lack of sex that's bringing me down

I went to a whore

SHE said my life's a bore

So quit my whining cause it's bringing her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Am I just paranoid?

a ya-ya-ya

Grasping to control

So I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps

Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me

It all keeps adding up

I think I'm cracking up

Am I just paranoid?

or am I just stoned?

When he was done, all of them sang **Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen)**.

Is this the real life?

Is this just fantasy?

Caught in a landslide,

No escape from reality.

Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,

I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,

Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low,

Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

Mama just killed a man,

Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.

Mama, life had just begun,

But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry,

If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,

Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

Too late, my time has come,

Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.

Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,

Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

Mama, ooh, I don't want to die,

I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.

I see a little silhouette of a man,

Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango.

Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me.

(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro

Magnifico. I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.

He's just a poor boy from a poor family,

Spare him his life from this monstruosity.

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.

Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.

(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.

(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go.

(Let me go.) Will not let you go.

(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go.

Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.

So you think you can love me and leave me to die.

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.

Nothing really matters, Anyone can see,

Nothing really matters,

Nothing really matters to me.

Any way the wind blows.

Before they could really do anything about it, Odd started singing **Numa Numa by: Ozone**.

Ma-ia-hii

Ma-ia-huu

Ma-ia-hoo

Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii

Ma-ia-huu

Ma-ia-hoo

Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii

Ma-ia-huu

Ma-ia-hoo

Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii

Ma-ia-huu

Ma-ia-hoo

Ma-ia-haha

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,

Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.

Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,

Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,

Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.

Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,

Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,

Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,

Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.

Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,

Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

He was also kind enough to sing the English version for them, too.

maya-hee, maya-whoo, maya-ho, maya-haha.(2x)

maya-hee, (ma maya) maya-whoo,

(ma maya) maya-ho,(ma maya) maya-haha.(2x)

Hello, salute its me your duke

and i made something thats real

to show you how i feel.

hello, hello its me Picaso i will paint

my words of love with your name on every wall

(chorus)

when you leave my colours fade to gray

who-ah, who-ah eh, who-ah, who-ah, who-ah eh

evry word of lover youst to say

now i paint it ever day

when you levae my colours fade to gray

a little lover stain my colours fade away

now i paint it every day.

i saw my strenth my soul and dreams

and i bought some things to match the colours of my love

hello, hello its me again Picaso

i will spread my words of love with your name on every wall

when you leave my colours fade to gray

who-ah, who-ah eh, who-ah, who-ah, who-ah eh

evry word of lover youst to say

now i paint it ever day

when you levae my colours fade to gray

a little lover stain my colours fade away

now i paint it every day

maya-hee, maya-whoo, maya-ho, maya-haha.(2x)

maya-hee, (ma maya) maya-whoo,

(ma maya) maya-ho,(ma maya) maya-haha.(2x)

when you leave my colours fade to gray

who-ah, who-ah eh, who-ah, who-ah, who-ah eh

The whole gym was filled with laughter, cause he also danced around the stage, partly because it was an awesome song to dance to, and partly to keep the others from taking the mic from him.

**Whew! That is one of the longer chapters that I've done for this story!!**

** -Meester- Sqweed- **


	15. Fin?

I know that I don't own Lyoko, but I do own Chen, Grent, Lori, and Tara.

Now, the dance was almost over, and it had been decided that Yumi would sing the last couple of songs. But, since Odd had decided to sing, she only had enough time to sing one more song. She sang **And I Love You (Monsters Love Sushi)** with the help of Ulrich **((i just had to put him as the other singer for this song. fits, don't it??))**.

**(Yumi)**I'm the Queen of LA PAMPA

My Mama is Priscilla

My Papa is Dracula

And I love you

**(Ulrich)**I'm el Chef de Calcuta

My mama is Godzilla

My papa eats pizza

And I love you

**(Y)**I'm like a butterfly

Dancing in the sky

That joy could make me cry

And I love you

**(U)**I am two hundred feet high

And I can catch the sky

My hands could Make you fly

And I love you

Refrain

And I Love you

**(Y)**I am dancing with no shoe

Tonight I'm here for you

This for me is so new

And I love you

**(U)**I'm the beast of the dance floor

My moving is hardcore

No one can give you more

And I love you

**(Y)**I am feeling so excited

What ever my mama said

I wanna go ahead

And I love you

**(U)**I am coming close to you

Your Dreams will all come true

This night I'm going through

And I love you

And I love you

**(Y)**You will be my everything

My every night dream

My sunrise on morning

And I love you

**(U)**Now the world is full of magic

Your smile is so romantic

We do not need to speak

And I love you

**(Y)**I love the way you flex

I can feel the vortex

Coming through my soul

And I love you

**(U)**You will always be my lass

Your moving is first class

I feel it in your soul

And I love you

Refrain III

And I love you

**((if you want to hear the actual song, go to w w w. monsterslovesuchi . com ))**

By the end of the song, all of them were exhausted. While people filed out of the gym, they dismantled the instruments. Yumi was unplugging something, when she was shocked. Her vision suddenly burst to life, but she felt nauseous. She stumbled out of the gym, since she didn't fell like spilling her stomach all over the gym floor.

"Ugh, what are you doing out here?" Yumi clenched her jaw at Sissi's sneer.

"I came out for some fresh air, but I mine as well go back inside, since your fumes are making me nauseous all over again." With that, Yumi started walking away, but not back to the gym. She just wanted to curl up in her bed. On her way back, she ran into Yune.

Now, she knew that Chen had a large disliking for Yune, but he had been nice to her when he saw her.

"Hi, Yune. Were you at the dance?" Yune shook his head.

"No, unfortunately, I wasn't. I feel very uncomfortable around large crowds of people, so I didn't go. Instead, I decided to enjoy this nice evening. Weren't you there?"

"Yep, but I wasn't feeling very good, so I decided to head home."

"May I walk you home?" Yune asked.

"Sure." They talked as Yune walked Yumi home. It didn't take long, and Mrs. Ishiyama opened the door when they got there.

"Yumi, you're home early. Hi, Yune. Please come in." Yune was confused, but went in all the same. Wouldn't you be confused too, if the woman who was to have stolen your little sister invited you into her house, even though she knew who you were?

"Yune, would you like to help me with some tea?" Yune nodded, and followed her into the kitchen.

"Why are you acting all nice to me?" he asked when they were in the kitchen.

"Because you're Sora's son," she said, as she put the tea pot on.

"Then you should know why I'm here." She looked at him.

"I know what it is that you might've been told by your father. But I can assure you that Yumi is my biological daughter. Me and Sora were pregnant at the same time. I went into labour a day before her, and gave birth to Yumi. Sora gave birth to her twins, but one was a stillborn. Yuna died two days later, but we had already left the country for France. I'm pretty sure Sora told your father that both girls had died, but he never was one to listen." There was a sudden crash from the living room, and Mrs. Ishiyama ran in, with Yune right behind her.

The window was broken, and there was a bit of blood on the pane. Yumi was nowhere to be seen.

**YAY!! I finish!! There will be no more updates for this story anymore, but keep an eye out for the Sequel!**

**-Meester-Sqweed-**


End file.
